Mashed Potato Time
|game= (Xbox 360 DLC) |year= 1962 |dlc = December 6, 2011 (JD3) June 5, 2015 (NOW) November 25, 2015 (JDU) |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= Easy (Remake) |effort= Low (Remake) |nogm= 2 |mc= /Azure Blue (JDU 2017) |pc= Ancient Rose (JD) Magenta (JD3) |lc= (Remake) |pictos= 26 (JD) 20 (JD3) 36 (Remake) |nowc = Potato |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |dura= 2:26 |kcal= 16 |audio = |choreo = Gregoire Spillman |gc = Arrows Cyan (Remake) }}"Mashed Potato Time" by is featured on , (as an Xbox 360 DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman who resembles a 1950s mother. She is wearing a polkadot pink and blue dress, a blue and white apron, a pair of pink and blue shoes, and has pink short hair. Remake No visible differences are shown, except for the fact that the dancer seems to be more realistic, and that she is in a slightly lighter hue. Also, her outline has changed from violet to magenta. potato coach 1@2x.png|Original Potato coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Just Dance The routine takes place in front of a light blue animated curtain with many dots and cherries on it, and a red line at its bottom. If you look closely, you can notice that the curtain slightly moves a bit. Just Dance 3 In this version, the curtain is replaced by a dark blue wall with many mirrors. The cherries are hanging on them and they sway at the beat of the song. Remake The background is the same from the Just Dance 3 version. However, the cherries now glow every beat, and the background is darker. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same; they are not available in : Both Gold Moves: Swing your right hand down as if to wipe away sweat. Potato jd3 gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves ( ) Potato jdnow gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) Potato gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Mashed Potato Time appears in the following Mashup: * We No Speak Americano Captions Mashed Potato Time appears in Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to its dance moves: *Bake A Cake *Housewife *Sweep The Floor Trivia *''Mashed Potato Time'' is the oldest song in . *''Mashed Potato Time'' is referenced in Land Of 1000 Dances. *''Mashed Potato Time'' is the only song in with a difficulty rating and an effort rating of 1. *The original version has 26 pictograms, making the routine with the fewest pictograms in the original game. **However, the version only has 20 making it the song with the least amount of pictograms in and the entire series, thus holding three records. *The following activities are shown by the pictograms: Vacuuming, holding a baby, cleaning the dishes, cleaning the windows, being tired, cooking, sweating, and peeling potatoes. *This song references The Lion Sleeps Tonight. *In , the apron disappears after the coach throws it away; in later games, it remains visible. *In , the song was mistakenly placed between Party Rock Anthem and Pound The Alarm for a long time; this is because its code name is Potato. * and have a lyric error: a line reads "Feel it in your feet now" instead of "Peel it to me now". This was later fixed in the remake. *In , the first and third time "Hmm" is sung, it is not highlighted. ** Also, when "Peel it to me now" is sung, "now" is not highlighted, despite still being sung. *From onwards, the first time "Potato" is sung, it is misspelled in the lyrics as "Patato". *In , the menu shows the title as Mashed Potato Time. However, the banner that appears before starting the routine says It s Mashed Potato Time. *In the menu icon, the coach s dress is hot pink, and her apron has hot pink lines on it (instead of white ones). *The album coach is done with a white fade in the style of the and album coaches. Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 dfb7ff6b45e3ac60 14.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' potato thumb@2x.jpg|''Mashed Potato Time'' ( files) Potato.jpg|''Mashed Potato Time'' (Remake) Potato Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Potato Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background potato cover@2x.jpg| cover Potato banner bkg.jpg| menu banner 459.png|Avatar on /''Unlimited'' GOLDEN MashedPotatoTime.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND MashedPotatoTime.png|Diamond avatar Potato pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots potato jd1 menu.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' on the menu potato jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen potato jd2016 menu.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' on the menu potato jd2016 load.png| loading screen potato jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen potato jd2016 score.png| score screen potato jd2017 menu.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' on the menu potato jd2017 load.png| loading screen potato jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen potato jd2017 score.png| score screen potato jd2018 menu.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' on the menu potato jd2018 load.png| loading screen potato jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Mashedpotatotimemenuingame.gif| menu progression (2016) MPT2016COACH.gif MPT2018MENU.gif| menu progression (2018) Videos Official Audio Dee Dee Sharp - Mashed Potato Time Teasers Mashed Potato Time - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now - Mashed Potato Time 5* Just Dance Unlimited Mashed Potato Time Just Dance 2017 - Mashed Potato Time by Dee Dee Sharp Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Dee Dee Sharp Mashed Potato Time Extracted Coach from Just Dance Just Dance 1 Mashed Potato Time Black Screen Extraction Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance Now (720p HD) References Site Navigation ru:Mashed Potato Time es:Mashed Potato Time de:Mashed Potato Time Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:DLCs Category:Gregoire Spillman